


No Other Place

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Adapting [5]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Identity Issues, Male Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny likes to think he's got everyone figured out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Other Place

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from No Other Place by Hollywood Undead. This fic is painfully fluffy and cliche and that's why I like it. Also I decided it's the last installment in this series. That doesn't mean I'm done writing HU fics. If you've read my earlier stuff, expect more shit like that :) Thanks for the support! Comments are loved. 
> 
> Also, the idea of Matt as a conspiracy theorist comes from the fact that he's retweeted quite a few conspiracy theorists. So I figured, why not.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

 

"Move over," Dylan says, giving Danny a light nudge with his foot.

Danny shifts over on his bunk and turns on his side to face Dylan as the other man squeezes onto the bunk. "What's up? We got like, three more hours to go."

"Matt won't shut the fuck up," Dylan says. "Keeps pausing his video and talking about whatever dumb as shit documentary he's watching and I'm trying to read."

Danny pats Dylan's stomach and then hops over him to reach the aisle. "We can trade for now. I'm just dozing anyways."

"You're a good man," Dylan says, patting Danny's ass as he heads for the back of the bus.

Charlie is passed out on his bunk above Matt's and Matt is sitting with his legs folded beneath him. He doesn't even look at Danny when Danny takes a seat next to him and it isn't until Danny tugs out one of his ear buds that he looks away from the laptop.

"Hey, what is it?" Matt asks, taking his ear bud back and twirling it in his fingers.

"Whatcha watching?" Danny asks.

"Just this uh, thing, a conspiracy theory show on Netflix," Matt says.

Danny glances at the laptop. "Is that..."

Matt flushes bright red and shuts his laptop. "It's stupid."

"You've been bugging Dylan with ancient alien theories?" Danny asks with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not like I _believe_ it, I just think it's interesting okay?" Matt says.

"You don't have to explain yourself," Danny says. "Here, gimme."

He grabs Matt's ear bud and pops it into his own ear before opening Matt's laptop. He types in the password-

"Charliesuxdix, really?"

"I thought I didn't have to explain myself!"

-and presses play. Admittedly, the show's logic is shaky at best. Matt gets super into it though and keeps pausing it to add his own input from research he's done himself. Danny thinks it's a little cute how excited Matt gets. Sometimes he talks so fast that Danny doesn't even try to understand him.

They watch something on the Illuminati and then Area 51, though Danny sleeps on and off through them, head slumped on Matt's shoulder. Matt doesn't seem to care, not even when Danny has to hastily wipe the drool he left on his shoulder away. As the bus rolls to a stop, Matt shuts his laptop and ruffles Danny's hair before giving him a light shove and taking his ear buds back.

"Thanks. I know it's a little weird. And annoying," Matt says. "No one's into this shit like me, so you don't have to pretend if you don't want to."

"Nah, it's not too boring, I was just sleepy," Danny says. "We'll watch more later, yeah?"

Matt seems surprised but he smiles. "Okay."

 

-.-

 

Danny learns pretty quickly that politics aren't quite his thing. He does what he can with Wikipedia to catch up on whatever conspiracy theory they watch a documentary on. Given Matt's occasional pinched look, Danny gets the feeling his lack of knowledge is apparent. Despite that, Matt seems to appreciate how hard he's trying. It's not like Danny _doesn't_ care about his country, he's just got other shit on his mind and sometimes there's obviously bad logic to some of the stuff they watch.

"I don't know how you watch that shit," Dylan says as he and Danny switch bunks.

"It's not so bad," Danny says. "It's pretty interesting actually, even if Matt can talk about it better than me."

"Whatever floats your boat man," Dylan says with a shrug.

Danny heads back and climbs into Matt's bunk, curling into Matt's side as he boots up his laptop.

"You really don't have to do this," Matt says.

"Are you going to say that every time I watch something with you?" Danny asks. "Seriously, I like hanging out with you."

"Aw," Charlie coos from above them.

Danny raps his knuckles on the bunk above them. "Listen to your shitty country music."

"I am so offended," Charlie says.

Matt hands Danny an ear bud and they turn their attention back to their show. Matt curls an arm around Danny's shoulders and traces aimless patterns against the back of his neck. Danny falls asleep ten minutes into the show. Matt doesn't seem to mind.

 

-.-

 

Danny finds a rhythm in how he approaches the tour. Before shows, he joins Dylan in whatever library or bookshop he chooses. They read whatever books they can get their hands on and then head back to do the show, and after, it's a mix of partying with Charlie and Johnny, watching shows with Matt, or curling up in a bunk and falling asleep with Jorel's limbs twisted with his own.

Danny's not sure he'll ever quite get rid of the anxiety that he's not quite meant to be in the band. He likes to think that he's adapted well enough though, found his place in their patchwork group. He's pretty sure there's nowhere else that he'd rather be.


End file.
